


Septicaemia

by cartonof3ggs



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, but not too graphic, minor descriptions of self-harm, possession i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonof3ggs/pseuds/cartonof3ggs
Summary: In an instant, Jack collapsed onto the floor like a ragdoll, or like how a puppet goes limp when its master lets go of the strings.This time, a new puppeteer had taken control: Anti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wedged this in to fit the time between the time when he hit 13 mil, and before he was done with all the Anti stuff; he says in his 13 mil milestone vlog that he wanted to do something special for it and i thought that he would think of a livestream since he was gonna do one for Happy Wheels 100  
> 

“...Is it on? Yes?  _ Okay! _ ” Jack clapped his hands together and leaned back in his chair. 

He shouted his introductory phrase as if on instinct to officially kick off the livestream. “Top o’ the mornin’ to ya’, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to the ‘13 Million Subscriber Milestone’ livestream! I don’t usually do these kinds of things, but I thought that it would be neat to shake things up a little bit, step out of my comfort zone a little. I reached 13 million subscribers recently and I told myself ‘Alright, you wanna do something different? Why not a livestream?’ So, here I am! What game would you like to see me play? I’m gonna create a twitter poll out of suggestions in the chat.”

He paused to read the chat, and chose the ones that were most popular: Overwatch, VR (in general), and Rocket League. The consensus voters came to was that Jack should play Overwatch, VR following in a close second. Jack decided he would play Overwatch for an hour and then switch to a VR game. 

 

After playing Overwatch with some of the viewers, he took a break to set up and play Reflection, the new  HTC Vive game he promised to play. 

When he turned his camera back on, he introduced it and explained the game:

“Reflection, according to its website, is a game where you get into it and whatever the person you play as feels you feel; for example if something smacks you you feel it in real life. 

“When I bought the game, it sent me these things in the mail,” he paused to show wires with patches on the end of them. “You attach these to your arms and connect them to the controller, and it can emulate shocks or pain. But only minor stuff, nothing too extreme. It’s like the shock challenges I did with the patches on my arm.” 

In the chat below, some skeptics warned him to be careful, that this sounded sketchy; others joked about Anti suggesting him that he play this- or worse, torture him through the game.

Jack laughed those comments off, and told everyone not to worry: Anti was just a character.

He sat in his chair and attached the wires to his arm as the game instructed, placing one patch on the vein in his left forearm, and one on his right bicep; he rolled up his sleeve to show it on camera. 

“Alright! Let’s get into it!”

When he opened the game, he saw that the character he was playing as was tied to a chair, a dark, mysterious figure looming over him. It cut to the figure injecting him with some sort of needle (which, when it happened in the game, Jack felt it through the patch on his left vein), causing the character’s vision to blur and fade to black.

Jack paused to quickly look underneath the patch to see if there was a mark left. When he was sure there wasn’t, he let out a sigh of relief and continued the game. However, his stomach started to churn and he got an uneasy feeling.

His character woke up on an operating table, not strapped down to his surprise. To the right, was the cliche table of medical instruments your torturer will use on you. Along the back wall, which the character was facing, were tables with sheets covering what could be inferred as (probably dead) bodies, neatly spaced equally apart, except for the first one, which was pressed against the one next to it, but both tables were covered by separate cloths, and the second table had something considerably smaller on it than the first. All of them except one in the middle was covered in blood, the first one with noticeably more on it than the rest.

“Ooooh, this is giving me the creeps,” Jack commented. 

Just then, the figure he saw earlier came in through the door.

It talked in a sickeningly sweet tone: “How is my little subject doing today, hmm?” Its voice reminded Jack of Dr. Trager from Outlast. “Now don’t be alarmed by everything around you; all will be explained soon. For now, could you be a dear and relax? I just need to draw a little bit of blood. For.. research.”

Jack’s skin crawled at the phrase “for research.” 

The “doctor’s” tone turned stern and dark, and then in an instant went back to sweet and calm. “I  _ said _ , relax.” It pressed Jack’s character against the table, found the vein on his left arm, and drew blood. The patch on Jack’s left arm shot pain through his arm again, this time more intense, and for longer; this caused Jack to cry out but laugh right after. 

“This is so cool! I wonder if-”

Jack stopped mid-sentence and turned around abruptly, as if he heard a loud bang. “Did you guys hear that?” He paused the game and got up to look behind the door, only to find nothing out of place. He groaned and went back to his desk.

“Been fucking doing that all week,” Jack half-explained, half-ranted. “Paranoid out my ass. I keep hearing and seeing things that aren’t there- like out of the corner of my eye- but that’s probably because I’ve been marathoning horror movies to get into the Halloween spirit; the whole ‘Spoopy’ spirit. Well, I’ll try to focus on the game and not on the shit around me, ‘cause that seems to be what’s putting me on edge.”

Jack unpaused the game, and immersed himself. He shook his shoulders as a way of putting aside thoughts about everything but the game, and payed attention to the dialogue he interrupted.

“..Ever. Now, I want you to stand up for me right now, okay?”

A small window appeared: “Please stand and calibrate your device. Press OK when you are done.”

He did as he was instructed, and pushed his office chair aside with his foot.

“Good,” The figure praised. “Now close your eyes and hold your arms out.”

He did as he was told, and Jack could hear the faint clanging of chains and then a click. He also felt something be wrapped around his right arm, where the patch was. 

“You can open your eyes now. Follow me.”

The game flashed to a cutscene of a first person view of Jack’s character walking to a room at the end of a long hallway. Suddenly, he was pushed into the room, and the door was quickly shut behind him. Maniacal laughter taunted him from behind it, and he could hear the figure’s boots clack against the floor as he walked away. 

It cut again to a scene where Jack’s character ran to the door, pounded his bound hands against it in vain, and then collapsed onto the floor crying when he realized he wasn’t getting out. The character’s vision faded to black. 

The silence gave Jack a brief moment to pause the game and make a comment. “This is really freaky. Having more cut-scenes than game-play so far is a little weird, but it oddly makes sense. It kinda captures the fear of being held hostage and realizing the gravity of your situation, and that many things in this situation are out of your control. I like how it adds another layer to the game by having these ‘shock patches’- I guess you could call them that- They make the game much more realistic, almost like a step away from actually being in the situation. Also, having more cut-scenes than game-play almost works because it makes it more of a real experience, and doesn’t really make it feel like you’re just playing a game. But- I’m rambling. Let’s get back into it!”

He unpaused the game. A long moment of heavy silence was cut short by the character snapping awake, startled by the sounds of screams coming, what seemed to be, from down the hall.

Jack subconsciously paused the game and turned sharply again, as if he saw something out of the corner of his eye. This distracted him and he was thus grabbed by the still mysterious figure, who took one of his arms arms and forcefully injected him with yet another needle. However, even though this brought Jack’s attention back to the game, the pain was much worse than it should have been, eliciting a loud, pained cry from Jack.

In an instant, Jack collapsed onto the floor, like how a puppet goes limp when its master lets go of the strings.

This time, a new puppeteer had taken control.  _ Anti. _

_ He had used the game to his advantage, and could finally get what he wanted ‘Time in the sun,’ as he called it. _

 

When Anti rose, he howled in laughter and shouted, “Oh, this is gonna be fun!”

He turned his head sharply to look at the floor, as if Jack had tried to take control back right away. However, Anti shook his head and seemed to keep Jack down- at least for now. 

“You and me are gonna have a little fun, Jackie-boy,” Anti lilted in a hoarse Irish accent that was thicker than Jack’s normal one. 

Even though Anti had taken control of Jack’s body and part of his conscious, he was still there. He could still cry out for help.

He could also still cry out in pain.

_ This gave Anti an idea. _

The game was unpaused, and Anti was at the helm. He was very clever, and could work out a way to shut down the small security camera in the corner of the room almost right away. Effortlessly, he shut it off by forcefully breaking it.

Now, to break these handcuffs. He noticed the poorly-made metal bed-frame had sharp corners; maybe he could use the one closest to him to cut the chain? He clicked the bed-frame, triggering the sound of a chain breaking. Perfect. Now, to escape. Anti noticed that there was a window wide enough for someone’s arm to reach through. He clicked it, and sure enough, a cutscene of an arm reaching through the window and unlocking the door meant he had solved the puzzle. The door opened with a loud but satisfying click, and with a forceful push, the door swung open. 

The hallway was darker and grosser than he remembered. Moldy wallpaper and flickering lights would normally make the player on edge, but to Anti, this excited him. He slowly guided the character down the hallway, when, as he had predicted, an NPC banged on the door to their own room.

“Hey!” They shouted loudly. Their expression quickly grew sheepish. “Um, sorry, I-I didn’t mean to yell that loudly, um.. Could.. Could you get me out of here? Please?”

Anti was seriously contemplating just ignoring their request, but Jack blurted out sternly, “Open the door.”

Anti entertained Jack and unlocked the door. It swung open as violently as Anti’s did, and the NPC hugged his character and thanked him about four times before dashing down the hallway.

He did the same. When he got to the end of the hallway, he was faced with a choice: keep going straight and follow the person he just freed, or turn to the left and explore by himself. He decided to turn left. Following an intricate pattern of twists and turns, he soon came to a decaying wooden door. Pushing it open brashly, he staggered in to find out that it was a torture chamber.

“Oh, so sorry you had to see this. This was going to be a surprise; tsk tsk.”

He turned his character around and there the figure was. It knocked his character out, and when he woke up, he found himself strapped to one of the many devices in the room. The specific one he was on was called Parrilla, a metal bed the victim would be strapped to, and then shocked on sensitive parts of their body.

The character was unable to move. In came the dark figure yet again, who droned on about how he was done being nice to his “patients” and finished with “You want answers to your questions? Answer mine first.” 

With that, a hearty shock was given to the character, registering on Jack’s right arm. He shrieked in pain, and made his body bend over. Anti made it jerk back up, and had to struggle to keep it standing. 

“Tell me! Who did you let out?”

A choice was given: “refuse to tell,” or “Tell him the truth.”

Anti deliberately took a long time to make a decision, and Jack was practically screaming at him to make a decision. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll go with…”

The time he had ran out. The character was given another painful shock, this time more extreme and to the left arm. Jack’s body dropped to its knees and Jack forced out another blood-curdling scream. 

Anti laughed. “Look at how weak you are. You were even a pussy when you shocked yourself during the Super Mario Maker play-through!”

“No… No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!You’re  _ nothing. Spineless. _ And now? You’re over here writhing on the floor after being shocked with the equivalent of a prank-pen!  _ Please.  _ If you’re too weak to handle that, how did you handle controlling a body for the past few years?”

_ Maybe, _ Jack thought,  _ I am too weak. _

He gave up. 

_ I’m sorry, everyone. _

“I hope you all are enjoying the show, because this is where-”

 

Suddenly, the person Jack’s character rescued had come to return the favor. He lunged at the mysterious figure, and tackled him to the ground. During the fight, the cutscene was interrupted by loud feedback and glitches, and then the game crashed.

 

Both Anti and Jack were surprised, Anti silently freaking out because  _ this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. _

The chat blew up again:

“JACK ARE YOU OKAY”

“JACK WHAT JUST HAPPENED”

“DID ANTI DO THIS??”

“JACK PLEASE RESPOND”

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT??”

 

Jack snapped out of the pain-induced trance he was in, and realized Anti was recollecting himself and trying to resolve the setback. He got back on his feet and tried taking back control.

“Your time’s up,” Jack declared.

“What-?”

“I said..”

Anti laughed. “You don’t understand, do you? Do you realize the only reason I could fully take over this body was because you were too weak to resist?  _ You’ve lost _ . And there’s no way to win anymore.”

Jack screamed and he, or at least his body, jerked suddenly and dropped to its knees, its waist and up only visible to the viewers. Dropping both controllers, “Jack” started clawing at his arms, hard enough to start drawing blood. A Mix of both Jack and Anti’s screams came out, and in the midst of Jack’s body fighting with itself, the Vive headset was thrown off and “Jack” started to claw at his face and pull his hair. “He” stood up, ran towards the wall and smacked his head a couple times against the bookshelf before dropping to his knees and falling silent.

Jack lay on the floor for about two minutes before clumsily getting back up. He hastily grabbed onto the back of his desk chair and hoisted the rest of his body up, resulting in him knocking over his microphone and a mini Sam plushie. 

“Shit.” 

He put everything back, and sighed loudly. “I should uh… probably explain what happened. Umm…” He trailed off as he rubbed his face roughly. He pressed his hands together and sat in his desk chair, moving towards his desk and resting his elbows on it.

“Okay. It all started when…”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END YAY LOL  
> I left the ending like that because I wanted Anti’s origins to be up to everyone’s own interpretation, though I have my own. (I might make a fic solely about what I think Anti’s origins would be?)  
> Also...  
> If you liked this fanfic, why not leave kudos and a comment? I also lowkey (highkey?) crave criticism, so any advice is greatly appreciated!  
> This is my first posted fanfic, and I have more in the bag that are nearly done, so if you liked this one, stay tuned for more! XO


End file.
